


Breaking Burr

by LucySushi (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (basically), AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Basically, Burr is a scientist, Drug Use, Hamilton is basically an indentured servant, Human Trafficking, I'm ready for the "discourse", I'm writing at @ 11pm and rolling with it, Indentured Servants, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LucySushi
Summary: The year is 2976. Aaron Burr is an extraordinary scientist at Leigh Co., one of the top researching companies in current day America. It is currently owned by the near-aristocratic Yamaguchi family, one of few that own and operate (publicly) peacefully in New York. One day, Burr is pulled away from his current work on the company's long-awaited and very costly antidepressant by Mr. Yamaguchi himself (who rarely interacts with company scientists.) Mr. Yamaguchi presents him with something horrifying: a pill and a person.Burr is given an offer: work on a new (extremely illegal) drug for "the good of the company", or never be seen or heard from again.





	1. Chapter 1

It started like any other day. Burr had driven to work, cautiously avoided the Molecular Relay Pad, preferring the lobby elevator by a great deal, and activated the door to his lab. His neutral, relaxed mood from looking forward to isolated research was corrupted by three men, all in suits. Hatsuki Yamaguchi and two burly bodyguards (who didn't hold a candle in intimidation to Mr. Yamaguchi.) Burr had felt his back stand taller and his shoulders tense. Mr. Yamaguchi almost never spoke to scientists, especially not in person.

Burr held back any sign of nervousness and spoke, "Mr. Yamaguchi, it is an honor to meet you in person. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He knew he sounded like a robot when he was nervous, so it was easy not to cringe at his unmotivated pleasantries. He was scared, nervous, and had no clue what would happen. Anyone would, if one of the most powerful men in New York was in your personal laboratory. 

"Ah, Mr. Burr, always on time for the workday. Always on time..." Mr. Yamaguchi played with the YAMAball in his hand, a popular fidgeting device Burr worked on that relieves stress. "Come, walk with me." Mr. Yamaguchi signaled his hand towards the door and placed the YAMAball a little too loudly on a nearby shelf.

Burr thought he might as well have been flipped over and screwed over a bed of nails.

"Mr. Burr, I presume you are aware of the recent linking between Castitudo Psychology and Imus Biochemistry?" Mr Yamaguchi remarked in a pretentious manner. "After all, you are one of our top executive scientists."

Burr, again, resisted a cringe. "Yes, I am well aware of the discoveries made by Mrs. Reynolds. We are friends, of sorts." Mrs. Maria Reynolds was somewhat famous for her uprising into her field, being a domestic violence survivor. She had wanted to serve a better future, but he knew her discovery would be corrupt the moment she published it. They were both very...controversial fields of study.

"Well, Mr. Burr, I have excellent news for you. My team of successful cyborg executives have discovered the beginnings of a chemical compound that I'm positive you'll be interested in." That worried Burr.

"Mr. Yamaguchi, with all due respect, the antidepressant I have been assigned is almost completed. It's in the final testing stage and-"

"I'm positive you'll be interested in working on this chemical compound if you want to continue working at this job." Mr. Yamaguchi cut him off. Burr knew he had to watch his tongue carefully after that. He'd definitely lose his job (or more) if he even suggested rejection.

They eventually came to a stop at a meeting room. Inside, Burr could see at least eight body guards, tons of test tubes and labelled vials, something that looked like those ancient prescription drug bottles, some guy with a cloth in his mouth, a couple--

Wait.

Burr looked back to the man. He did, in fact, have a a wet, white cloth in his mouth. His eyes looked unnaturally darkened and heavy. He was wearing a Leigh Co. branded button-up, torn jeans, and some pair of failed YAMAshoes, probably straight from the YAMA Vault of Improvement, or as Burr calls it, The Failure Basement. He definitely didn't look happy to see Mr. Yamaguchi. 

"Mr. Burr, please meet your test subject, Alexander. Pity we had to use normal...medication to relax him. He's agreed to work with us for a while while be provide him with...some stability. You're to start with a couple base pill samples from my team, and work out the compound until you achieve the desired results."

"Mr. Yamaguchi, may I ask what those desired results are?" Burr already knew, but he still held hope that it could be something else.

"Complete and prolonged sexual submission. You'll need to wait until the affects completely ware off before testing an edited compound, as usual. You've already tested with people before, it's not a huge deal. You'll be given a laboratory apartment similar to an elite executive. We need you to test how well the pill affects the subject."

"Mr. Yamaguchi, you can't possibly expect me to-"

"Burr, I expect great results from this. You may take as long as you need. Sales are down. I've assigned another team to finish the antidepressant, but it won't last this company forever. Hands get dirty, Burr, it's just that no one will know ours aren't clean." Mr. Yamaguchi tells something to a guard and leaves with another set of two in the room. The guard he spoke to presented Burr with an empty YAMAnote projector, and a small capsule containing two mundane-looking pills. The other guards hoist up the subject- Alexander, as far as Burr knew, onto his feet.

The next thing Burr knew, he was dumped at an unknown address, in an unknown apartment, with an unknown person, with his job (and most likely, his life) on the line. He wanted to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two days of complete silence for Alexander to interact with Aaron in any way. He would wait hours after him to eat, refused to look at him, and left rooms when he walked in. So when he, at 9 pm, sat and stared at the pill bottle with him at the kitchen table, Aaron nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"...You've actually tested on people before?" Alexander whispered, his voice just loud enough to be a question. He didn't actually look at Aaron, but at the bottle, which was about how awful Aaron felt for the kid. Looking at him through glimpses the past couple days, Aaron realized just how young he was. At least his early twenties. Though, Burr must admit, his eyes scare him. His eyes belong to a wise old eagle. A clever fox.

Burr sighed, "It was an antidepressant. No one had to test if they didn't want to. I organized all legal matters myself. I knew Yamaguchi would play dirty."

"...How old were those people?"

"Mostly teenage girls. There's been a spike in depression the past year, like the one in 2016. My sister had it when we were young. It was a pretty close-to-home project. Then Yamaguchi ripped it out of my hands."

"...Were you two orphans?"

"...How'd you know?"

"I know a familiar story. Dad ran, mom died, brother and cousin got out of the picture. Then I was on my own. Started writing, my island started funding my immigration to America, until we ran too short. That's when YAMA Corp made us a deal: they'd pay for my travel to, and I'd work for them for a while," Alexander laughed out of disgust, "I thought I'd be writing and stirring opinions by today." He sighed again, more mentally exhausted than anything. He looked at the pills with heavy eyes.

Those pills.  
Those goddamn pills.

Aaron strategically thought back to his depression subjects on how to handle this situation. He knows near nothing about the man except for he got in this mess, so he can't help him reflect on anything. No known contacts, either. Aaron thought for a minute before moving the bottle to a locked cupboard and headed to the bathroom. He started running the warm water, grabbed a towel, and went back to a confused Alexander.

"Hey, Alexander, I'm guessing you're tired and just want to sleep, but you should come take a bath. I'll get you clothes," Aaron tried, gesturing back towards the bathroom. Alex smiled for half a second, but then went back to fiddling with his hands. He did, eventually, get up to go to the bath. He hears the water turn off after a while, puts the towel in the dryer, and starts his search for clothing. He was a pretty scrappy kid, and thankfully Aaron had found some equally scrappy sweaters. He rummaged through some more drawers until he found his most successful creation: the YAMA Sweats.

While taking care of Alexander, Aaron was struck with a sudden spark of intimacy; domesticity. He probably was just reminded of his sister.

...

Yeah, that's it. It must be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was rushed again, I'm focusing on another thing.


End file.
